One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds stumble into a bizzaro universe. Plot Eddy is asleep one night only to wake up to Ed lying next to him in bed. While Eddy yells at Ed to go home Ed ask a number of useless questions. While Eddy trys to get some sleep, Ed stays up all night opeing the fridge and making the little light in the refrigerator going on and off. In the morning, Eddy's eyes are tired. After yelling at Ed one more time, they visit Edd at his house and find him disassembling an old radio. Due to that, a scam is thought up by Eddy. Eddy thinks that he can get rich by learning and taking things apart. They leave Edd's House and go to Ed's garage where they find a garage full of items. Ed takes apart a washing machine. He finds one Eddy, and a whole bunch of doohickies. Next, they go to Rolf's house disassemble a chicken pen (wow, wood). Then, they try to escape Rolf's story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads. Ed than takes hold of a tree and it turns from 2-D to 3-D. Edd and Ed go to Eddy to support his medicle needs. Ed than slides under the assphalt. As Eddy jumps up on a house and crushes it, he relizes that they are giant and he eats the sun. After Eddy eats the sun, The Eds find Jimmy they remove his outline. Jimmy than turns to liquid and goes down a sewer. Ed than saws a hole in the sky to reveal the Kankers taking a bath. Ed pushes them away after May asks Ed to rub her feet. Eddy than falls through the hole afterward. Ed stops this by pulling the hole off the ground, leaving the falling Eddy faced with the ground. Sarah than appears saying that she can't wait until she tells their mother what happened to Jimmy. Eddy get rid of her by putter her on his running animation. Edd than gets excited when he thinks they might appear on the cover of a science magazine. After seeing a cow overhead, he feels uncomfortable and walks away with Eddy and Ed to follow. After Eddy says that they learned into fortune, Sarah pops out of a small house and claims that everything is broken, and she wants Eddy to fix it. Eddy than removes her mouth, only to have it bite him. After Eddy asks Edd to get her off, the Eds dissapear into an original scene transition that look like a checkerboard. The Eds then find themselves in Kevin's eye and in front of Jonny (who has Plank for a head and is carrying Jonny's head around. They then see Nazz (who has the body of a purple reptile.) A Rolf with three heads comes out behind some curtains, and tells the Eds that this is too much knolage for them. The Eds escape after Ed inflates a cloud, but the cloud is popped by a pencil up above. Eddy let's go of the notes (which go flying up, hit the pencil, and scatter.) The Eds hit the ground grabbing the scattered notes to find that all of reality warped. Edd and Eddy realize that their setting is back to normal, but Ed is still caught up in their dream. He tries to take his sister's mouth off again, and Sarah is obviously not happy about this. Eddy and Edd fall into the sewer but were saved by Ed, who pulls the sewer hole (which is really a big pipe) out of the ground, and gets chased by Sarah. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magazine!" Eddy: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken." ---- *'Ed': with Eddy's lava lamp "Why does goo float?" Eddy: "Hit the road!" eats Eddy's lava lamp "Huh? My lamp!" Ed: up Eddy "Eddy, why don't birds just take a bus south for the winter?" ---- *'Edd': disturbed "Don't look now, but there's a cow hovering just overhead." cow crows like a rooster ''"I feel uncomfortable. Pardon me." '''Eddy': "Hold the elevator, Double D." Edd and Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "Am I it?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy's bed "I can't sleep, Eddy. I keep thinking, how can my feet smell if they don't have a nose?" Eddy: "Ed, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ed, who falls off bed Ed: "My buttocks hurt." ---- *'Eddy': an old dresser Ed took out of his garage "Let's see what makes this old dresser tick!" up a bra hanging out of one of the drawers and gets excited "Whoo! PG-13!" Ed: "Uh, oh, that's my mom's, Eddy!" Eddy: disgusted "Eeeugh!" Edd: giggles "Oh dear." ---- *'Rolf': Gertrude out of her pen "Not again! How many times must Rolf purge himself? No strange visitors. Ever!" Wilfred out of pen and sets him on mound of garbage "Do not burn the candle at both ends, as it leads to the life of a hairdresser." Edd: apart Rolf's chicken coop "The plywood of this coop has some unusual characteristics!" Eddy: unimpressed "Wow, wood." ---- *'Ed': at the clouds "Cotton gravy!" Edd: "Careful, Ed. You don't know where that's been." Ed: "Oh, it's right here, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "This reminds Rolf of a fable from his own country." Eddy:'' unimpressed "Here we go." '''Rolf': "The story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads!" ---- *'Ed': "Is it my turn to jump on your head?" Edd: "Let's just follow Eddy, Ed." offscreen Ed: "FOLLOW THE LEADER!" on Edd offscreen ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo-hoo, tally-ho! Plank and I are going to rough it in the woods!" him to be schlepping an enormous backpack with many unnecessary items Edd: and horrified "This is not good." Nazz: backpack is still being carried and reveals Nazz inside it, who has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D?" Eddy: "Was that Nazz?" ---- *'Edd': "Did you eat the sun again, Eddy?" Ed: "Can you guess what I'm doing?" Eddy: "Get off my foot, Ed!" Kevin: eye the Eds are inside of "I can hear dorks, but I can't see dorks! Come on out and show yourselves!" ---- *'Edd: "'Think how if we knew everything, we would be-" Eddy: at the thought of being famous "If we knew everything we would be so famous. Wait, yeah! And rich!" Ed: "Like potato salad?" Edd: unsure "Well…" ---- *'Edd': Eddy injures himself with the two-dimensional tree "I best tend to his medical needs!" Ed: Rolf "My turn to jump on his head." Rolf: unsettled "Life has many doors, Ed-boys!" ---- *'Ed': "Sarah's mad." ---- *'Sarah': "Everything's broken! FIX IT NOW!" Eddy: "Shut your mouth, Sarah! Or better yet, get rid of it!" Sarah's mouth off "I love taking things apart." mouth bites Eddy "Get her off, Double D!" Edd: "Not a chance!" ---- *'Ed': a cloud "Fly, butterfly, fly!" up with the cloud Eddy: "Ed, what are you doing?" ---- *'3-Headed Rolf': "The story is not yet over!" Trivia *In this episode, Jimmy states "Can't we all just get along?", which references Rodney King and his public statement during the riots following his trial. *The checker board street that the Eds disappear on looks very similar to Cartoon Network's old logo. *Edd broke the fourth wall by saying "An original scene transition, interesting." *The episode has been a fan favorite due to it's crazy, mixed up storyline, and the infamous line "Hello Light". *In this episode, we learn Edd is ambidexterous. *The episode never explains what happened to the Eds between the time they went to the crazy world and when they are catching the papers on the street. *After Rolf pulls Wilfred (or another pig) out of Gertrude's chicken coop, as the scene pans back to the coop (already taken apart by the Eds), if you look closely, you will notice that Ed's body cannot be seen through the screen of the chicken coop. *In the first shot, where Rolf goes over to Gertrude's pen, it has all its walls; Then after the scene goes back to the chicken coop, one wall is missing, while Edd is holding the roof, and Eddy is holding another piece of wood, presumably from either the back or the side. *When Ed said " Why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?" this is a reference to a line from the song I've Been Working on the Railroad," Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah..." Broken Laws of Physics *A tree turned from 3D to 2D. *Ed slid under the asphalt. *Eddy squished a house in the background. *Eddy reached his hand behind the sun and ate it. *Eddy removed Jimmy's outline. *Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw revealing The Kankers taking a bath. *A hole fell on the ground. *Eddy fell through the hole and fell from the sky and then back into the hole and so on. *Ed squeezed a hole while holding it. *Eddy ran in place very fast, jumped out his spinning feet animation and put Sarah on them. *Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in mid air and crowed like a rooster. *Eddy removed Sarah's mouth. *The Eds were inside Kevin's eye. *Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. *Jonny had Plank's head and he was carrying his own head. *Nazz had the body of some kind of purple reptile. *Eddy and Edd floated in mid air. *Rolf opened up the background, plus he had 3 heads. *Ed took hold of (and inflated) a cloud. *All of reality warped. Gallery Images of the Broken Laws of Physics A.png|A tree turned from 3D to 2D. B.png|Ed slid under the asphalt. D.png|Eddy squished a house in the background. E.png|Eddy reached his hand behind the sun and ate it. F.png|Eddy removed Jimmy's outline. G.png|Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw revealing The Kankers taking a bath. H.png|A hole fell on the ground. I.png|Eddy fell through the hole and fell from the sky and then back into the hole and so on. J.png|Ed put his head through the hole and it appeard came out of the top of the screen. K.png|Ed squeezed a hole while holding it. L.png|Eddy ran in place very fast, jumped out his spinning feet animation and put Sarah on them. M.png|Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in mid air and crowed like a rooster. O.png|Eddy removed Sarah's mouth. P.png|The Eds were inside Kevin's eye. R.png|Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. S.png|Jonny had Plank's head and he was carrying his own head. T.png|Nazz had the body of some kind of purple reptile. U.png|Eddy and Edd floated in mid air. V.png|Rolf opened up the background, plus he had 3 heads. W.png|Ed took hold of (and inflated) a cloud. Z.png|All of reality warped. Gallary File:Sun.jpg|Eddy can reach the sun. File:L.jpg|Ed ate Eddy's lava lamp. Jimmyjuice.jpg|Sarah with Liquid Jimmy. File:Flying cow.jpg|A flying cow. Video This clip was provided by guitarhero5able on youtube. Gkd7VexNAzM I3vhvdPPb4o OH-NS-MXz9o Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks